The Tejina Chronicles: The Black Book
by Kioko the pirate
Summary: Lilo and Stitch find an experiment who has lost it's partner. They decide to help, but something is wrong. this summary sucks, please RR. updated!
1. Friend or Foe?

The Tejina Chronicles: The Black Book

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 1: Friend or Foe?

It was a typical day on the island of Kauai, the sun was shining and the warm tropical breeze swept across the land. Lilo and Stitch were walking towards the city hospital to pay a visit to Maria. It had been about a week since Yin was defeated; Lilo was hoping that Maria wasn't mad at her. They had always been good friends and she hoped that this did not sever the last few remaining bonds that they had.

"So they say she's doing a lot better." Blurted Stitch as he looked up at his partner, who was caring some flowers.

"Yeah, she's wide awake and eating well. But I just hope that seeing you won't upset her."

"Well, if you're not sure; I can just wait outside while you go talk to her?"

Lilo stopped right where she was, causing Stitch to stumble a little. "Oh no, your coming in. I don't want another experiment seeing you and causing trouble. After all, you seem to attract the worst experiments." Said Lilo in a raised voice.

Stitch just folded his arms over his chest. "We've only fought two experiments, and that's only because they knew each other. I think were done with the really dangerous experiments for awhile."

"I hope your right…" Lilo places her hand on her back and gives a painful groan. "I still ache from that tentacle spell thing that Yin used."

At that moment the two of them reached the hospital, they walked in through the automatic doors and were immediately greeted by a cool gust of air. Stitch held his breathe as they crossed the waiting room, filled with coughing and sneezing people. They finally reached the front desk and quickly got Maria's room number. They walked into the back and made their way down the sterile white hallways. They came to a door with the number 352 on it; they slowly walked into the dark room. Lilo walked over to the bad as Stitch shut the door behind them; Maria was laying there watching T.V. She had an IV in her arm and multiple bandages all over her arms.

The young woman looked over at Lilo with a big smile. "Hey there Lilo, how's it going?" greeted the girl.

Lilo smiled. "It's been great, just a little sore. Glad to see your feeling better."

"Depends on what your definition of the word better is, these doctors are doing all of these weird tests on me. I mean my god, I only had a few scraps." Said Maria in a confident tone.

Lilo gave a weak laugh. "You had more then just a few scraps. Oh these are for you." Lilo handed her the flowers, which she gladly accepted.

"Thank you so much Lilo… so why did you come and visit me?"

"Well, we wanted to see how you were feeling and I wanted to apologize for burning Yin's book." Said Lilo.

Maria raised her eyebrow. "Who's we?"

Stitch leaps up onto the chair next to the bed. "Me and Stitch of course." Said Lilo. Maria just turns her head and looks towards the window. "I hope you're not mad at us… you miss her don't you?"

Maria laughs and turns back towards them. "You know, not really. Sure I miss her a little, but I'm also glad that she is back with Yang. She was really in love with him." Said Maria with a smile.

"Yeah, it's good to be in love." Said Lilo.

"So, what else are you two going to do today?" asked Maria.

"Me and Lilo were going to go to our secret training ground and do a little training." Said Stitch as he held up the blue book.

"Good, you'll need to get stronger if you plan on winning this tournament." Said Maria.

"Yeah, Maria I wanted to ask you something." asked Lilo.

Maria looked up at her with a curious look. "Ask me about what?"

Lilo took a deep breathe. "Do you know anything about this powerful experiment that is defeating everybody? Yin said that you were attacked by it."

A solemn look came over Maria's face. "I don't know much, all I know is that the experiment is about the size of Stitch and carry's a black book."

"Well, do you know what kind of powers it has?"

"No, the only thing that I can remember is that it fired a black beam from its paw. I'm not exactly sure what kind of power it was, but I do know that is was very powerful. If you and Stitch plan on fighting it, you need to train very hard." Explained Maria.

At that moment the nurse came into the room carrying a tray of medications. "Alright Ms. Taylor it's time for your meds." Said the nurse in a cheerful voice.

"Well, we best get going Stitch. Get well soon Maria." Said Lilo as she turned and headed for the door.

"Bye Lilo!" yelled Maria.

Lilo and Stitch quickly left the hospital and started to head towards their secret training ground. They were outside of the town before either one of them said a word.

"So let me guess; now we are going to train harder? I don't know why you're so worried about this experiment, I'm sure that it's not as powerful as everyone says."

"I'm surprised that you're not more worried about this, after all this experiment is threatening your chances at becoming the top experiment."

Stitch shrugged. "I find it best not to worry; you lose your focus when you do."

"Really, you seem to worry a lot when it comes to how much we train?"

"Training is a different matter." Said Stitch.

After a few more minutes the two of them arrived at their training ground. It was the same field that they had used to try out Stitch's spells when they first meet. Shattered trees littered the field, along with many small pieces of boulders. They had left one tree standing; it was on top of a small hill in the middle of the field. Its luscious green foliage gave them shade when they were exhausted from the training.

They slowly made their way up the hill, but as they reached the top of the hill something caught their eyes. Laying there under the tree was a small pink furred creature, its paws were behind its head and its knees were raised. It seemed to be enjoying the shade, its eyes were closed and its chest slowly rose and fell. Stitch became entranced by the creature's beauty; it had light pink fur on its stomach, running from its lower jaw down to its waist. It had a white 'v' shape on its chest and had two long antennas on its head.

The two of them slowly walk up towards the creature. "Hello there?" called Lilo as she looked at the creature curiously.

The creature slowly opened its large black eyes; it looked over at Lilo and Stitch and quickly leapt to its feet. It took a few causes steps backwards. "Wh… who are you?" asked the creature in a soft voice.

"I'm Stitch and this is Lilo, don't be frightened we won't hurt you." Said Stitch in a slightly nervous voice.

The creatures' eyes widened a little. 'That's Stitch? That's Jumba's latest creation; I was expecting something a little more… tough looking.' Thought the creature as it looked Stitch up and down. 'And he has a partner, a young girl? This is definitely weird.'

"You're an experiment aren't you?" asked Lilo.

"Yeah, I am." Answered the creature.

"What's your name?" asked Stitch in a nervous tone.

"My names Angel."

"So you're a girl?" asked Lilo.

A dumb founded look came over the experiments face. "Of course I am do I look like a male?"

Stitch gave a nervous laugh. "You sure don't."

Lilo looked around for a moment before looking back at Angel. "Where's your spell book?" asked Lilo.

Angel gave her a suspicious look. "I'm not going to tell you." Said Angel as she turned her back to them.

"It's ok, you can tell us. We won't try anything." Said Stitch as he took a step forward.

Angel looked back over her shoulder at them. "It's with my partner."

"And where's your partner?" asked Lilo.

Angel gave a sigh and she let her shoulders drop. "That's what I would like to know, we got separated and I haven't been able to find him since. I'm starting to get worried."

"How did you two get separated?" asked Stitch.

Angel took another deep sigh. "It happened when we were fighting an experiment that could control tornadoes. We were winning, but in a last ditch effort they used their strongest spell and me and my partner got sucked up into a swirling vortex and were flung apart. I woke up a little while later in the forest, but my partner was no where to be found." Explained Angel as the events played out in her mind.

"That's awful, but don't worry. Me and Lilo will help you find your partner, and until we do you can stay with us." Cheered Stitch.

A smile formed on Angel's face. "Really, you mean it?"

"Sure, you'll have a nice warm bed and plenty of food!" said Stitch happily.

"Now wait just a second Stitch, I don't know if Nani will let her stay?" said Lilo as she kneeled down next to him.

"Who's Nani?" asked Angel curiously.

"She's Lilo's older sister. But I'm sure she will let you stay, after all she doesn't have her spell book. So what trouble could she cause?" explained Stitch as he placed his paw on Angel's shoulder.

Lilo gave a sigh. "Well, I guess we could talk Nani into it." Said Lilo with a smile.

"That's great! I'm sure you'll really like it1" cheered Stitch as he hopped up and down while still holding the experiments shoulders.

Lilo gave a small smile as she looked at the strange look that Angel was giving Stitch. 'Stitch is obviously excited, I wonder why?' thought Lilo with a small laugh. 'She is rather cute, but something is wrong. Something about her looks familiar.' Suddenly Lilo realized what it was. 'She looks like Stitch! Yin and Maria said that the experiment that nearly defeated them looked like Stitch.' Thought Lilo as she shook her head slowly.

'It couldn't possibly be her, she doesn't look that powerful. But it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on her.' Thought Lilo as she stood up. "Well, it's obvious that we won't be doing any training today, so why don't we head home?" suggested Lilo.

Stitch looked up at her with a big smile. "Yeah, let's go! You'll love it Angel, it's a nice big house." Cheered Stitch.

Angel gave a small laugh. "I can't wait."

With that the three of them started on their way home.

**Well that's the end of the first chapter. This might end up being the last story in this series; this series is just not getting the kind of reviews that I was hoping for. But if more of you review I will keep it up a little longer. Please review, Later.**


	2. House Guest

The Tejina Chronicles: The Black book

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 2: House Guest

"Lilo are you lolo!" yelled Nani as she stared at her sister.

Lilo, Stitch and Angel had arrived home just a few moments before and were now trying to convince Nani to let the pink experiment stay for awhile.

"Come on Nani, what can it hurt. She doesn't even have her spell book, so she can't cause any trouble." Argued Lilo.

"Yeah come on Nani, please let her stay? I promise that I'll keep her out of trouble." Whined Stitch as he wrapped his arm around Angel's neck. This got an uncomfortable moan from the female experiment.

"It's just until we can find her partner, after that she's gone. Please Nani, she has no where else to go." Pleaded Lilo as she kneeled down next to the two experiments.

Nani covered her face with her hand and then looked at the little pink experiment. She gave a heavy sigh after a minute. "Fine, she can stay…" Stitch gave a loud happy yell. "But only until she finds her partner."

Stitch gave another happy yell and then looked at angel. "This is going to be so great, your really going to love it hear. We're going to have so much fun!"

Angel looked at him with a slight smile. "Just remember I'm only here until I find my partner. After that I leave and we both continue on with our battles for top experiment." Said Angel.

Stitch's smile widened even more, if that was even possible. "Well then we shouldn't waste anytime, there's so much to do."

"Slow done there Stitch, its getting late why don't we get her some place to sleep first." Suggested Lilo.

"Ok, I'll find something! You can stay in Lilo's room with us." Said Stitch happily.

Angel gave a small smile. "That's alright; I can just stay on the couch. I'd actually rather prefer it, I hope that doesn't upset you too much." Said Angel in a way to suggest a hidden meaning.

Stitch just laughed nervously and began to blush. "No, that's fine with me. What ever you want."

"Well, it's time for dinner. I'll go and order a pizza, what does everyone want?" Asked Lilo as she walked towards the phone.

"Ooh, I want coconut on my half." Said Stitch.

"Ok and what do want on yours Angel?"

Angel thought for a moment. "I really don't care, what ever you guys want is fine with me." Said Angel.

Lilo just nodded. After a few hours everyone had eaten and were now heading to their rooms. They placed some blankets on the couch for Angel; a little while later Lilo and Stitch were laying upstairs. Neither of them could sleep, Lilo was nervous about having an experiment sleeping down stairs. She didn't know yet if she could trust Angel, she seemed to calm for an experiment that had lost its partner.

Stitch trusted her a lot; he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her silky smooth fur was so inviting, he began to have some questionable thoughts go through his head. He rolled over and gave a moan, he felt like such a pervert thinking about her that way. He hardly knew anything about her, and yet something inside gave him a warm feeling when she was around.

"Can't sleep huh?" asked Lilo as she looked over at her friend.

"No, and I'm guessing you can't either?"

"Nope." Said Lilo as she gave a sigh. "So, what is it that is keeping you up?"

Stitch gave a sigh; he felt embarrassed to say and was glad she could not seem him blushing a little. "I keep thinking about Angel, about how beautiful she is. What experiment could possibly attack such a beautiful experiment?"

There was a moment of silence before Lilo spoke again. "You like her don't you?" asked Lilo in a sly tone.

"Well, I can't really say that. We only just meet, but something inside just feels so right." Said Stitch as he fiddled with the corner of his pillow.

Lilo gave a small laugh. "Just give it time Stitch, eventually you'll now how you feel about her and how she feels about you. But until you do know, just be friendly with her, show her a good time."

"That's a good idea Lilo, I think tomorrow I'll take her into town and show her around. If you don't mind."

"That's fine with me, maybe while you're in town you could look for her partner."

"Yeah…" Stitch thought about this for a moment. "What if her partners mean and evil, would we still have to let her go?"

"That wouldn't be our choice to make, it would be hers. But I doubt her partners mean, considering how much she wants to find them."

"That's true; she probably has a kind and caring partner. Just like you." With that Stitch fell into a deep sleep.

The night passed by quickly and before they knew it; it was early afternoon. Stitch and Angel were walking down the main street of the town; the both of them had smiles on their faces.

Stitch came to a stop and looked across the street. "Hey, you want some ice cream? Lilo gave me some money."

"That sounds good." Replied Angel.

The two of them made their way across the street to the ice cream parlor. They walked in, but a moment later they were carried out by the store manager. "Sorry you two, no dogs allowed in the store." Said the manager as he walked back in.

Stitch gave a sigh. "Well, this stinks. I really wanted some ice cream to. I was going to put chocolate syrup on it and tons of sprinkles, oh and those little Swedish fish."

The last part made Angel perk her ears up. "They have Swedish fish!"

"Yeah, it's one of their toppings." Said Stitch as he looked at her with a strange look.

A serious look came over her face. "We must get into that store…" Angel quickly looked around; she ran over to the side of the building and looked down the alley. "Come on, follow me!"

Angel ran down the alley with Stitch close behind, they got around to the back of the store. Angel stopped and looked around; she saw a vent at the top of the building. She flexed her fingers causing a set of sharp claws to extend. She ran over to the wall and dug her claws into the brick; she began to climb up the wall. She stopped for a moment and looked back down at Stitch, who was staring at her with a look of shock on his face.

"Well, come on. Get up here if you want ice cream." Yelled Angel as she slashed the vent cover open.

Stitch nodded and climbed up the wall to the vent where Angel was already sitting. He got up to her and the two of them began to make their way through the vents of the building. They made it to an opening above the counter; the two of them looked down and saw the man walk away.

"Now's our chance, lets move." Whispered Angel as she lifted the vent cover off.

Before Stitch could say anything Angel dropped down from the vent and landed behind the counter. She looked up and motioned for him to come down, which he did almost landing on top of her. Angel walks over and grabs two cones, she hands one to Stitch.

"Well, grab what you want." Said Angel as she slid the freezer open.

Stitch nodded and grabbed the scoop; he scooped out two cones of ice cream for them. Stitch had two scoops of chocolate and Angel had two scoops of strawberry. They made their way towards the door after Stitch placed the money on the counter. The two of them sat down in front of the store, licking their ice cream happily.

"This is really good." Said Stitch as he wrapped his tongue around the top scoop and swallowed it.

"Yeah it is… wait I almost forgot something!" said Angel as she rushed back into the store. A moment later she came back out with the entire container of Swedish fish. "I almost forgot my fish." Said Angel as she shoved a paw full of fish into her mouth.

Stitch raised his eyebrow. "You really like those things don't you?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah, one day my partner bought me a box of them and I haven't been able to resist them since." Said Angel as she poured some fish onto her ice cream and swallowed the entire thing whole."

Stitch gave a small laugh. "I'm the same way with coconut cake. Your partner sounds nice, considering they buy you stuff."

A subtle smile formed on her face. "He is very nice, one of the nicest people I have ever met."

"So you're partnered with a guy huh?"

"Not just any guy, he's exactly what I would look for in an experiment. He's strong, intelligent and very brave in battle." Said Angel in an almost dreamy voice.

Stitch just nodded after making a mental list of what she had just said. After a few moments of silence the two of them had finished their treats. "Hey, you want to go to the beach and build a sandcastle?" asked Stitch as he stood up.

Angel also stood up. "Sure that sounds like fun."

"Ok, lets go." Said Stitch as he gave a gentlemanly bow, allowing Angel to go ahead of him.

The two of them made it to the beach; it was relatively empty except for a few locals. They quickly found an ideal spot, close enough to the water to have nice wet sand, but not close enough that a wave would hit it. Stitch found some pals that a kid had left behind and the two of them began to build their castle. They had managed to get the whole thing done before a wet sand fight ensued.

"You're going to get it Stitch!" yelled Angel as she ducked under a glob of wet sand.

"I don't think so!" said Stitch as he ducked behind the sandcastle, evading two globs of sand. "Ha, missed me!" yelled Stitch sticking his head out and blowing a raspberry.

A moment later a glob of sand hits him square in the face. Angel begins to laugh hysterically as Stitch wipes the sand off of his face and spits out the sand that got on his tongue.

"Come here you!" yelled stitch as he chases after Angel.

The two of them laugh as they run around the sandcastle multiple times. Stitch manages to catch up to her, he leaps forward tackling her into the soft sand. The two of them roll a few feet; still laughing they come to a stop with Stitch on top of Angel in a very sensual position. Stitch gives a nervous laugh as Angel smiles at him; Stitch quickly gets to his feet and backs up a few feet.

"Well, that was certainly fun." Said Stitch in a nervous voice.

Angel gets to her feet and walks up next to him. "It was very fun, but I think it's time for us to start heading back to your house."

Stitch looked out towards the ocean; the sun was setting, giving the sky a golden color and making the water a sparkling sea of diamonds. "Yeah, I guess your right. Lilo might start to worry."

Angel nodded and the two of them started on their way back to the house. Before long the two of them got back to the house, the sun had set and stars now filled the sky. The two of them walk in to find that Lilo and Nani had gone to bed already. They quickly got something from the fridge for their own dinner; after they had eaten it was time to call it a day. The two of them stood in the living room as they said goodnight.

"Well, today was fun. But we really didn't look that hard for your partner." Said Stitch.

Angel gave a small laugh. "Don't worry about it, there's always tomorrow."

"Yeah… hey tomorrow after we look for your partner, would you like to go on a picnic with me and Lilo?" asked Stitch with a smile.

"That sounds great Stitch, I'm sure it will be fun." Said Angel with a smile.

"Great… well… goodnight." Said Stitch.

"Good night Stitch." Said Angel as she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Stitch's cheeks blushed brightly and he gave a nervous laugh. "Goo… goodnight, Angel." With that Stitch turned and walked towards the stairs.

After she heard Lilo's door shut, Angel turned and walked over to the couch. She slid under the covers and gave a sigh. "Why am I doing this? This is wrong; there is no room for love in this battle. There is only the partnership between the book holder and the experiment, no other relationship is important. I hope you can realize that Stitch, I don't want to break your heart." Angel reached up with her antenna and turned off the lamp, she soon fell asleep.

**Well that's the end of the second chapter please review. There will probably be 4 chapters to this story. Well, see ya.**


	3. A Windy Day!

The Tejina Chronicles: The Black Book

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 3: A Windy Day!

It was a bright and shining morning; there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Angel slowly began to open her tired eyes as the smell of eggs and bacon filled her nostrils. Everything came into focus as she sat up with a tired yawn. She hopped down from the couch and stretched on all fours, she then stood up and took a deep breathe. Taking in the fresh smell of the morning, she walked into the kitchen to find Lilo and Stitch making breakfast.

Lilo was cooking bacon and Stitch was working on some scrambled eggs. Stitch heard Angel walk in and he turned towards her. "Good morning Angel, did you sleep well?"

Angel nodded. "I sure did. I hope we didn't bother you Lilo, with us coming in so late." Said Angel as she looked at the girl.

Lilo just gave a small laugh as she placed the bacon on a plate. "Don't worry about it Angel, at least you got back. I was worried that you two would run into an experiment and get hurt."

Stitch gave a snort. "Now Lilo you know that if we ran into trouble I could handle it." Said Stitch in a confident tone.

"Uh huh, sure. Well come on lets eat, before the picnic we'll spend some time looking for Angel's partner." Said Lilo as she sat down at the table.

Stitch and Angel nodded and sat down at the table, they all ate quickly and soon headed into town. They decided that they would look in the places that Angel and her partner frequently visited. They were now walking down the main street of town, heading for the first place on Angel's list. They came to a gym and they walked in, it was a large building with hundreds of different machines.

"You guys wait here, I'll go look around and see if he's here." Said Angel as she ran off into the jungle of weights and machinery.

Stitch and Lilo stood there for a minute or two before either of them said anything. "She seems anxious to see her partner again, she must really miss him." Said Stitch as he watched intently for Angel to show herself again.

Lilo looked down at her partner. "Oh, her partners a boy?"

Stitch nodded. "Yeah, she told me last night. She said that he's really nice; he buys her stuff and everything. Hey, you haven't bought me anything before!" said Stitch.

Lilo gave a small laugh. "Oh please, what about all the coconut cake I buy for you at Kiki's?"

Stitch sighs, when suddenly a very muscular, very sweaty boy comes up to Lilo. "Hey there hot thing, how's it going?" said the boy in a very smooth voice.

Lilo turned away from him, giving him the cold shoulder. "Oh please." Said Lilo angrily.

The boy gets up behind her and places his hand on her shoulder. "Come on baby, don't be like this. Give me a chance." Said the boy as he slowly placed his hand on Lilo's butt.

Lilo feels this and gives a startled yip; Stitch also saw this and began to growl. Stitch stepped forward and lunged at the boy, sinking his teeth into the boys shin. The boy leapt backwards with a painful yell, he began to jump up and down while holding his injured leg. A cruel smile came over Lilo's face as she watched.

"Thanks Stitch."

"No problem Lilo."

A moment later Angel came out of the weight area with her ears lowered. "He's not here."

"Well, that's alright we'll just go look in the next place." Said Lilo as she kneeled down and patted Angel on the head.

They quickly left the gym and headed for the next place, unfortunately it was the same result. They checked every place in town but they could not find Angel's partner anywhere, the pink experiment was beginning to get very discouraged. They finally decided to check the last place that Angel could think of to look. They headed off into the forest; they walked for at least 20 minutes before they finally reached a cliff that overlooked most of the island.

Angel gave a sad sigh when she saw that her partner was not there. She slowly walked over to the edge of the cliff and sat down, Lilo and Stitch stood there staring at her with sympathy.

"This place is very beautiful." Said Lilo as she looked around.

Angel gave a sigh. "Yeah, me and my partner would always come here after a long day of training. It's a very relaxing place." Said Angel with a sad tone to her voice.

"Well find him, don't worry." Said Stitch.

"I just hope he wasn't hurt… or worse." Said Angel as she looked back at Stitch.

Lilo gave a silent sigh. 'Maybe she isn't the experiment with the black book, I mean black is always associated with evil. And Angel is not evil at all; she is so worried about her partner. They must have been very close, like me and Stitch are.' Thought Lilo.

Angel stands up and walks back to Lilo and Stitch. "Well, he's not here. Lets go, its almost time for the picnic." Said Angel.

Lilo and Stitch nodded. "Right, first we need to stop back at the house and pack it." Said Lilo as the three of them walked back down the path.

They arrive home just a few minutes later; they begin to put the picnic basket together. They fill it with all sorts of goodies, sandwiches, brownies, corn on the cob, coconut cake, licorice and some assorted fruit drinks. After grabbing a picnic blanket the girl and two experiments left for there picnic. They decided to have it under the tree at their secret training ground, it was secluded and it was quite beautiful. In just a few minutes they had arrived at the spot, they made their way up the hill and set up the picnic.

It was a wonderful time; they laughed and enjoyed the food that they had brought. Stitch told Angel about their battles, making them more dramatic then they were, even though they were pretty serious fights. Lilo shared some rather embarrassing memories from her past with the two experiments, which got some big laughs. After about an hour and a half they had finished their food and were getting ready to leave. Suddenly the winds began to pick up, as if to prelude a storm.

"Well that's weird, it was supposed to be calm today." Said Lilo as she folded up the picnic blanket.

"There must be a storm coming." Added Stitch as he looked towards the horizon.

"That's no storm." Blurted Angel.

Lilo and Stitch both look at her, an expression of anger and fear was on her face as she starred down towards the tree line. Lilo and Stitch look down towards where she is looking, a moment later two figures come out from the forest. The first was a tall man; he had long grey hair and was wearing a grey suit. Under his arm he was holding a dark grey spell book. Walking along side of him was a small creature, it was mostly grey but it had brown stripes all over its body. It had a head like Stitch's but the body was a lot taller. It appeared to be holding a baseball sized silver orb in its right paw. Both of them had evil smirks on their faces.

"Oh no not again, can't we go anywhere without some experiment attacking?" said Lilo in a frustrated tone.

"Those guys certainly like the color grey." Blurted Stitch as he starred at the two.

"Those are the guys that separated me from my partner." Said Angel with a growl.

The two beings got with in 50 yards of the three. "Well here you are Angel; I thought I smelled your all too familiar scent." Said the experiment in a deep voice.

"I could smell you coming from a mile away, Twister." Growled Angel angrily.

Twister shook his head disappointedly. "Now Angel is that anyway to talk to an ex-boyfriend?" said Twister as he enjoyed her reaction.

"He's your ex?" asked Lilo in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, back when I was in training we dated for awhile, but it just didn't work out. He became an egomaniac and I just couldn't stand it."

"That's just because you were weak." Growled Twister. He looked over at Lilo and Stitch. "Who are they, your reinforcements? It doesn't matter, without your partner you're helpless. I'll destroy you easily."

"You won't lay a paw on her! It's you who will be defeated!" yelled Stitch as he steps in front of Angel protectively.

"Yeah, she's our friend and we won't let you hurt her!" yells Lilo as she pulls out the blue spell book.

Angel was just standing there with a look of shock on her face. She couldn't believe that Lilo and Stitch were willing to defend her like this. The man in the grey suit took the book out from under his arm and opened it; it soon began to glow with a grayish light.

Twister shrugged and pointed the silver orb in their direction. "Oh well, I guess that I'll just have to defeat both of you." Said Twister evilly.

"Toden!" yelled the man.

A moment later the small silver ball begins to glow with the same color as the book. A swirling vortex of wind appears in front of the orb and it forms into a ball of swirling grey wind. The orb of grey wind blasts towards the three friends. Stitch grabs Angel by the shoulders and leaps to the right while Lilo leaps to the left. The attack slams into the hillside throwing dirt and debris into the air. Stitch and Angel both roll down the hill until they hit a stump left from one of Lilo and Stitch's training sessions.

The two experiments get to their feet. "You stay here, me and Lilo will handle this." Said Stitch as he motioned for Angel to sit down.

"But…"

"No, no buts, you'll be safer if your out of the way." Said Stitch as he turned and ran up the hill.

"But, your not strong enough to beat him." Said Angel softly as she watched Stitch run up the hill.

Stitch reached the top of the hill to find Lilo there as well; she had the spell book open and was ready for a fight. "Ready Lilo?" asked Stitch.

"Ready!" yelled Lilo.

Twister gave a sigh. "Your not going to make this easy are you? Oh well."

"Toden!" yelled the man.

Once again the swirling grey orb forms and blasts towards Lilo and Stitch. The two of them leap to the side as the blast slams into the ground. Lilo slides to a stop and focuses her emotions, the book begins to glow.

"Try this on for size, Punchito!" yelled Lilo as she points towards the two attackers.

Stitch speeds towards them, his paw encompassed in the swirling blue energy. He charges, but right as he was about to make contact Twister reaches up with his spare paw and catches Stitch's punch. Lilo gives startled gasp as she watched Stitch struggle to force his attack onwards, but it was to no avail.

Twister gave an evil chuckle. "You're so weak, hardly worth my time." Twister slams the silver orb into Stitch's face sending him flying backwards.

Stitch slides through the dirt, digging a small trench as he went. Lilo runs over to him and kneels down next to him. He had a little blood running from the corner of his mouth. "This guy is tough." Said Lilo as she helped him up.

"Yeah, but we must beat him, we must protect Angel. These guys separated her and her partner and I'm going to make sure he doesn't do that to us." Growled Stitch.

Lilo nodded. "Right we'll beat him. Here we go…" Yelled Lilo as the blue book once again began to glow. "Fisten!"

Stitch's paws become surrounded in energy and he soon launches the stream of energy blasts at Twister. "So, you actually have a second spell? Let's see what it can do!" growled Twister.

"Toden!" yells the man.

Twister charges his attack and launches it, the two attacks careen toward each other. Twister's blast slams into the stream of energy bolts that Stitch was firing. Twisters attack tore through Stitch's much weaker assault. It slams into the ground just a few feet away from Stitch and Lilo, the blast sends the two of them flying backwards. The two of them roll to a stop while clenching their teeth in pain, Stitch stops and gets up to his feet. Angel comes running up to him and Lilo, who was also once again to her feet.

"Please Stitch, we must run. You're not strong enough to beat him." Pleaded Angel as she grabbed Stitch's arm.

Stitch yanks it away as he glares at Twister and his partner. "I'm sorry Angel but me and Lilo are not the ones to just run away."

"Yeah, we are going to fight with all of our strength. Nothing stands in our way." Said Lilo in a strong tone.

Twister gave an evil chuckle. "Nice try Angel, but it would appear that these two want to perish. And I must give them what they want."

Twisters' book began to glow. "Rounbower!" yelled the man as he pointed straight up.

Twister raised the silver orb straight up, it floated up just a few inch's above Twisters paw. It began to glow with grey light. The winds began to pick up as they swirled around the small object, picking up small sticks and leaves as they went.

Lilo, Stitch and Angel all dug their heels into the dirt to keep them selves from being sucked towards the orb. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently; cracks began to appear below Twister. There was a loud crumbling noise as giant pieces of rock began to lift up from the ground.

They were sucked up by the swirling wind and began to circle around the small orb. "Evade this!" yelled Twister as he threw his paw forward.

The giant hunks of rock blasted towards the three friends with incredible speed. Lilo focused her emotions, her anger, into the book. It began to glow its soft blue light. "Fisten!" yelled Lilo.

Stitch's fists glow as he launches the spell, the bolts of energy slam into the boulders, shattering them like glass. The pieces of stone fall to the ground with loud thuds, after a few seconds al the rocks were destroyed. The winds calmed and Stitch stopped his assault, leaving him and Lilo breathing heavily. However Twister and his partner didn't seem tired at all.

"Well, I must say that you're putting up a pretty good fight. But how long do you think you can continue? You're already running out of energy. Soon your spells won't be able to even scratch me." Said Twister as he looked at them with an almost amused look on his face.

Lilo growled as she looked at her opponents cocky grins. 'These guys are definitely tough, it's like he's invincible. And his power is amazing, but there's just got to be some way to beat him.' Thought Lilo.

Twister gave a small laugh. "Well, since you aren't going to attack let me have the honors."

Twisters' partner flips a couple pages in the book before it begins to glow. Twister lowered his paw and held the silver orb in his paws in front of his fuzzy grey chest. He removes his paws from the object, leaving it hanging in the air.

"Now, get ready!" growled Twister as the orb began to glow with a brilliant light.

"Cyclogar!" yelled the man in a very intense voice.

The small orb seemed to pulse with energy as the air began to swirl around it. With ever growing intensity the swirling mass of air formed into a funnel shape. The winds once again picked up with ever growing strength, objects, twigs, stones, leaves, branches, small boulders, everything was being sucked into this swirling funnel of air. As they reached the orb at the end of the funnel they seemed to disintegrate into nothing. Lilo, Stitch and Angel once again found them selves digging into the soft soil in order to not be killed.

All of them slowly start to slide towards the powerful funnel. "Ha ha, you fools; you can't resist my attack forever!" yelled Twister.

Stitch growled as he dug his feet into the ground, he slowly reached forward and grabs Lilo and Angel by the arm. With all the strength he could find he slowly started to pull them backwards towards the tree. Meanwhile down in the town, every one was standing around staring at the dark storm clouds that had just suddenly appeared above a distant hill. A tall black haired boy comes out from the gym rubbing his head, trying to figure out what to do.

"Well, she wasn't there… where could she be?" asked the boy to himself.

He then notices everyone staring and pointing, he looks up to see the dark stormy clouds. A look of shock appears on his face. "No, it can't be… that better not be what I think it is!" yelled the boy as he ran off in the direction of the stormy clouds.

Back at the hill Stitch had managed to reach the tree, all three of them grab onto it for dear life. More giant hunks of rock were being pulled up from the ground and sucked into the vortex. Disappearing into thin air.

"We've got to beat this guy!" yelled Stitch through the noise of the wind.

"Yeah and quickly!" replied Lilo. 'But how do we do that? These guys are invincible! Wait, he has to have a weak point somewhere. In all the monster movies I've seen the monster always seems invincible, but there's always a weak point on it that leads to its defeat. But where is Twisters weak spot?' thought Lilo as she strained to keep her grip on the tree.

Twister gave an evil laugh. "Just give up, I promise you that it will be over very quickly!"

The tree lurched towards the vortex, its roots starting to rip from the ground. 'Come on Lilo think, where's his weakness!' Lilo starred at the experiment for a moment before her eyes fell onto the tiny silver orb in front of Twisters chest. 'That's it!' the idea hit her like a ton of bricks. 'That orb is the source of his power, its his weak point. If we can destroy that orb he'll lose his powers!'

Lilo looked over at Stitch who was digging his navy colored claws into the tree. "Stitch, I know how we can take him down!"

Stitch looked over at her. "What is it tell me!" yelled Stitch as his ear flaps in front of his face.

"That orb is the epicenter of his power, if we can destroy it he'll lose his powers and we can defeat him easily!"

A sly smile appeared on the experiments face. "Good idea, just tell me what to do!"

Lilo nodded. "Face the center of the vortex and then get ready to launch an attack!"

Stitch nodded and let go of the tree, he dug his feet into the dirt as far as they could go. He starred straight down into the swirling vortex, focusing on the glowing center of it. Lilo managed to carefully open the book up, she began to focus.

'Ok, come on Lilo, you've got to do this. If you don't this book will be destroyed, and you'll lose Stitch forever.' The book began to glow, but something was different it was glowing brighter then it ever had. 'I'm not going to let that happen, he's my friend and he won't lose this fight!' the book was now shining like a brilliant star. The bright shine of the book even caught Twisters attention.

"What's going on with her book!" wondered Twister.

Lilo clenched her fingers on the book. "Fisten!" yelled Lilo with a powerful voice.

Stitch's fists grew with the same brightness; a look of determination covered his face. In a flash Stitch launched the attack, the bolts of energy shined like diamonds as they flew into the vortex. They slammed into the center of the vortex, causing brilliant flashes of light. Twister cringed with pain as the barrage of energy continuously slammed into his silver orb. The attack continued for a few minutes before anything happened. There was a small cracking noise, Twister looks down to see a small crack stretching across the orb. His eyes filled with terror; suddenly the orb breaks in two. Almost instantly the swirling vortex destabilizes and disappears.

The two hunks of silver fall to the ground, along with it Angel falls to the ground. Her arms were aching from the strain that they had been through. Lilo releases her grip from the tree and takes a few shaky steps forward. Twister was just standing there, trembling. He couldn't believe what had just happened; he looked up at Lilo and Stitch with fear in his eyes.

"It's time to finish you off." Said Lilo as the blue book began to glow again."Looks like we win after all, Punchito!" yelled Lilo.

Stitch's fist becomes surrounded in energy and in a flash he charges towards Twister. His fist slams into the experiments gut, sending a wave of pain through Twisters body. The grey experiment fly's through the air and slams into a tree at the bottom of the hill. He falls to the ground unconscious, his partner look at him and then back at Lilo with a scared look on his face.

"You've lost so hand over the book." Commanded Lilo.

With a yell the man drops the book and runs away into the forest. Stitch quickly runs over and grabs the grey book, he then turns towards Lilo.

"Ready?" called Lilo.

"Ready!" replied Stitch as he tossed the book into the air.

"Fisten!" yells Lilo.

Stitch launches a single blast of energy; it collides with the book and explodes. The book falls to the ground engulfed in silver flame. Stitch smiles and slowly walks back over to Lilo, who collapses to her knees. She was breathing heavily and so was Stitch.

"Well… we did it." Said Stitch as he fell to the ground.

"We sure did. That has to have been the toughest fight so far." Sighed Lilo.

Stitch also sighed. "Yeah, but it was worth it." Said Stitch as he looked up at Angel.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed that battle; it's been the best one so far. Anyway, I'll have the final chapter up as soon as possible. Well, please review. Later.**


	4. Betrayal

The Tejina Chronicles: The Black Book

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 4: Betrayal

Angel just stood there with an expression of shock on her face as she starred down at Lilo and Stitch. The two of them were now laughing for some reason. 'I can't believe that they did it. They beat Twister… but Stitch is far too weak, they should have never have been able to do it.' Thought Angel.

Stitch walked up to her and sat down. "What's a matter Angel, we just won you should be happy." Said Stitch as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah, you could at least smile." Added Lilo as she sat down on the other side of Stitch.

Angel gave a small laugh. "Sorry, it's just that I can't believe that you two beat him. That was amazing."

Both of them gave an embarrassed smile. "It wasn't that amazing." Said Stitch.

"No, it was amazing. I've never seen an experiment fight so hard, or a human be so determined." Said Angel as she smiled at the two of them.

"Yeah well, all in a days work." Said Lilo as she rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I think we should be leaving. It's getting late and our picnic areas been shredded." Continued Lilo as she looks around the ravaged battle field.

Stitch gave a sigh. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on Angel." Said Stitch as he begins to walk away with Lilo walking next to him.

"I'm coming." Replied Angel as she started to follow after them.

Suddenly, all of them heard a voice call out. A voice that made Angels face light up. All of them stopped where they were and turned around. "Well, here you are… I was beginning to get worried." Said a tall black haired boy.

He was wearing dark blue cargo shorts and a black t-shirt; he also had a black backpack on. He was pretty muscular and his jet black hair came down to just above his shoulders.

"Kioko!" yelled Angel as she sprinted over to her partner. The boy kneels down and is immediately tackled by the overjoyed experiment; she nearly knocks him over. "I'm so glad to see you again, I thought you were gone forever." Cried Angel as she wraps her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

He hugs her back, holding his pink friend close. "I missed you." Said Kioko quietly.

"I missed you too." Replied Angel.

Meanwhile Lilo and Stitch were just standing there; both of them had big smiles on their faces. "I'm guessing that's her partner." Blurted Lilo.

"You think?" said Stitch almost laughing. "He looks nice."

"See I told you that she was most likely paired with a kind, caring person." Said Lilo as she gave Stitch an 'I told you so' look.

Back with Angel and Kioko the two of them release each other from the hug. Their faces were bright and happy. Kioko looks up towards Lilo and Stitch; he then looks back at Angel.

"Who are they?" asked Kioko.

Angel looked back over her shoulder at her friends, who waved. "They took me in and protected me from Twister."

"Ok well, whose they?"

"The girls name is Lilo and the experiments name is… Stitch."

Kioko eyes widened as he looked back up at the tiny blue creature. "That's Stitch? That's the experiment that you've been looking for this whole time? He doesn't look like a super powerful experiment."

Angel sighed. "He may not look like the power house that me and you both envisioned, but he is surprisingly strong. And he's incredibly kind, the girl is equally kind." Said Angel as a solemn tone started to fill her voice.

"So does that mean you don't want to fight him?" asked Kioko in an equally solemn voice.

"What makes you think I don't?"

"Well, they did take you in and gave you a warm place to sleep. They also, like you said, protected you from Twister. If it hadn't been for them you would have been a sitting duck."

Angel stopped and starred up into her partners eyes. "You promised me that you would help me win this tournament no matter what. And as hard as it may be, we must fight them. Eventually we would have to fight each other, so why not just get it over with now." Said Angel as she looked up at Lilo and Stitch.

Kioko gave a sigh. "If that's what you want, it's your choice."

Kioko stands up and looks up at Lilo and Stitch, Angel turns towards them as well. "You must be her partner?" yelled Lilo.

Kioko nodded. "Yes, I am her partner. My name is Kioko." Yelled Kioko.

"Nice to meet you Kioko. Angels really brave, you must be very proud of her?" yelled Stitch.

A big smile formed on Kioko's face. "I am proud of her, and I must thank you for taking such good care of her while I was not around."

"It was no problem, we're just glad that you two are back together." Yelled Lilo.

The smile faded from Kioko's face. "And that's why this is so hard to do." Said Kioko as he reached back into the main pocket of his backpack.

A confused look came over Lilo and Stitch's face. "What does he mean?" asked Stitch as he glanced over at Lilo.

Kioko's hand lifted from the pocket, revealing the black spell book. Lilo's eyes shot open and her mouth dropped when she saw the book. "It's her… she's the experiment with the black spell book. The one that Yin and Yang were speaking of."

"What!" yells Stitch as he looks down at the two. He sees Kioko holding the black spell book and his heart sinks. "I don't believe it, how can she be the experiment that everyone fears?"

Kioko lowers the black book down to his side as Angel takes a few steps towards Lilo and Stitch. She raises her right paw towards them, lining them up in her sight. "Angel, what are you doing?" yelled Lilo as she starred at the pink experiment.

"Stop this, we don't need to fight!" added Stitch.

"I'm sorry about this Stitch, I really am. But I must destroy you, if I do I will most certainly gain respect from Jumba." Said Angel in a solemn voice.

"But why? I thought me and you were friends… I thought we had something." Said Stitch in a sad voice.

Angel's eyes narrowed and she began to growl. "You fool; there is no room in this tournament for such relationships! Please understand Stitch? The only bond that is needed is the bond between the experiment and the spell caster. Nothing else matters, and your never going to make it through this tournament if you keep thinking that way." Angel clenches her left fist as tears begin to build in her eyes. "I'm not going to lose this tournament; I don't care what it takes... I'm going to be the top experiment. Kioko, do it."

Kioko gives a sigh as he looks up at Lilo and Stitch. "I'm sorry about this too, you took good care of her… and for that I'm eternally grateful." The black book begins to glow with an eerie black light. "Darko!" yells Kioko.

A black orb of energy appears in front of Angels paw. It grows to the size of a baseball as sparks of purple shoot across its surface. "I'm sorry… Stitch" says Angel as the dark orb blasts towards Lilo and Stitch.

In a flash the orb slams into the ground between Lilo and Stitch, causing a large explosion that sends Lilo and Stitch flying through the air. Lilo and Stitch hit the ground hard and rolled a few feet. Lilo quickly got to her knees, as did Stitch.

'How could he cast the spell, he didn't even have the book open!' thought Lilo as she starred at the two new opponents.

The blast took a lot out of Lilo and Stitch; they still had not regained their strength from their last fight. Angel shifts her paw towards Stitch, who was breathing heavily.

"Darko!" yelled Kioko.

The same black orb blasted from Angel's paw and straight towards Stitch. Stitch did not react fast enough and the small orb slams into his gut. The blast carry's him through the air and slams him into the tree. A wave of incredible pain sweeps through his body as he falls to the ground, clenching his teeth; he hits the ground with a thud.

"Stitch no!" yells Lilo as she stares at her downed partner.

Angel gave a sad sigh. "Now Lilo, please… just hand over the book. So that this can end quickly?"

Lilo gave a growl as she tightened her grip on the blue book. "You know that I can't do that Angel. You know how close me and Stitch are, I'm not just going to let you take him away from me."

Angel gave another sad sigh as she aimed her paw towards the girl. "Then I'm sorry that I have to do this." Said Angel.

The black book once again began to glow. "Darkoten!" yelled Kioko.

The same black orb appears in front of Angels paw, but this time it continued to grow until it was the size of Angel herself. The massive orb launches towards Lilo, kicking up a small cloud of dust as it went. Lilo found her legs paralyzed as she watched the orb of energy speed towards her. She closes her eyes tight, expecting the impact of the powerful attack. She suddenly feels a blast of air hit her face; she opens her eyes to a startling sight. Stitch was standing in front of her; he had stopped the blast right in its tracks.

The dark orb flattened out as Stitch pushed back on it, keeping it from blowing Lilo to pieces. "He stopped the Darkoten spell!" said Angel in shock.

"But no ones ever done that before!" added Kioko.

Stitch growled and clenched his teeth as he strained against the blast. "I had you wrong Angel; I thought you were one of the few good experiments. But I guess I was wrong, you're just another evil experiment who doesn't have any loyalties. You don't care about anyone other then yourself, your just using Kioko there as a tool for winning this tournament. If he wasn't your partner you wouldn't give a care about him." Yelled Stitch as the orb pushed him back a little.

Tears were beginning to flow from Angels eyes; Kioko sees this and clenches his fist. "No, you're the one who's wrong Stitch. Angel is not evil and she is not using me, just like I'm not using her. Me and her are friends and I promised her that I would make her the top experiment… and your not going to stand in our way!" the black book grew brighter and at the same time causing the black orb to push harder.

Stitch was pushed back a few inches. "Your not going to stand in our way either, I won't let an evil experiment like her win this tournament! So take this!" Stitch suddenly pushed back on the orb, sending it hurdling back towards Angel and Kioko.

Kioko quickly grabbed Angel by the arm and leapt to the side. The blast slams into the ground, creating a massive explosion that sends Kioko and Angel flying through the air and sliding across the ground. The two of them quickly get up to their knees as Lilo opens the blue book.

The book begins to glow as Lilo tightens her grip on it. "Now it's our turn, Punchito!" yells Lilo.

Stitch's fist becomes surrounded in the familiar blue energy as he charges full speed towards their opponents. Angel quickly gets to her feet as the black spell book begins to glow. She raises her paw towards Stitch.

"Darkoshield!" yells Kioko.

Angels paw becomes surrounded in dark energy and in the next instant a wall of dark energy appears in front of her. Stitch's fist slams into the shield, the energy around his arm and fist disperses across the surface of the shield.

"They have a shield?" said Lilo with a gasp.

Stitch continued to strain against the shield as he and Angel locked gazes. Stitch's eyes were filled with anger and pain, like a child who had been hurt. Angel's eyes were filled with sadness and regret, the two of them stared at each other for a full minute before a pulse of energy sent Stitch flying back towards Lilo. Stitch flips over in the air and lands on his feet, sliding to a stop just a few feet in front of Lilo.

Angels shield fades away as she lowers her paw. "Why did you use that spell, you know I can only use it once in battle? Now we have to wait until tomorrow before I can use it again." Asked Angel as she looked back at her partner.

"I used it because we were sitting ducks for that attack." Said Kioko as he got to his feet.

Lilo and Stitch were both breathing heavily. "Their really tough, he hasn't even opened his book yet to cast a spell." Said Lilo.

Stitch growled. "It doesn't matter how strong they are… we still have to fight them." Said Stitch angrily.

Lilo nodded. "Right, then lets do it." The book once again begins to glow. "Fisten!" yelled Lilo as she placed her fingers on the spell.

Stitch's fists begin to glow and a moment later he launches the massive stream of energy. Kioko once again grabs Angel by the arm and pulls her to the side as the blasts hit the spot where they had been.

'Actually, I probably should have saved that spell.' Thought Kioko as he continued to run from the assault with Angel in his arms.

Stitch continued to fire as Kioko and Angel circled them, tearing up almost the entire field. Soon Stitch had gone in a complete 360 degrees and now was surrounded by a thick cloud of smoke. Stitch stops and begins to look around; Lilo also starts to look into the thick clouds of dust.

"Do you think we got them?" asked Lilo as she continued to look around.

Stitch's eyes narrowed as he scanned the impenetrable cloud of dust. "I wouldn't count on it." Growled Stitch.

The two of them stood there for a few minutes watching as the smoke slowly cleared. "I wouldn't count on beating us at all!" came a voice from the dust. Lilo and Stitch look over in the direction of the voice. The dust settled, revealing Kioko and Angel, Kioko had the spell book open and it was glowing brightly. Angel had her paw aimed right at them. "I told you that I'm not going to let her lose this fight, and you are not going to stand in our way! This ends now! Toruk!" yelled Kioko as he pointed at Lilo and Stitch.

Angels faced emptied of expression as she grabbed on to her right arm. A swirling vortex of dark energy appears in front of her paw. In the center of it forms a small black orb, the orb grows slightly and then shrinks to the size of a ping-pong ball. Angel clenches her teeth and braces her right arm as the small orb pulses, releasing a massive beam of dark energy. The beam speeds towards Lilo and Stitch, tearing up the ground as it went. Lilo and Stitch had no time to react before the massive black and purple beam slams into the top of the hill where they were.

The massive explosion sends Lilo and Stitch flying through air, meanwhile Kioko closes the spell book and Angel lowers her paw. The two of them stare up at the large cloud of smoke that replaced the hill top. As the smoke begins to clear, Kioko slides the spell book back in his back pack. He then slowly walks towards the hill. By the time he reaches the top the smoke had cleared revealing the motionless bodies of Lilo and Stitch.

Lilo was barley hanging onto consciousness as she opened up her eyes. Her entire body hurt, it was a feeling like being burned by cold fire.

She then saw the blue spell book just a few inches away from her hand. She slowly began to reach for it but it was just out of reach. Her vision began to get cloudy, she then saw Kioko walking towards her.

"No… the spell book." Said Lilo weakly.

Her eyes close as she falls into unconsciousness. Kioko comes to a stop in front of Lilo scrapped and burned body, if it weren't for her slowly rising chest he would have thought she was dead. He kneels down and picks up the blue spell book; he stands back up and holds the book in front of him.

"Good, we have their book. Now lets go burn it and get this over with." Called Angel from the bottom of the hill.

Kioko did not answer; he just stood there starring at the book. He then looked passed the book and down at Lilo. 'There's something different about them.' Thought Kioko as he looked between Lilo and Stitch, who was also unconscious. 'They have a bond that I have never seen in our opponents before. A bond not unlike Angel and I have, both are determined to help the other no matter what. Very few experiments would jump in the way of an attack for their partners' safety, to save their book yes, but not their partners' safety.'

Kioko kneels down in front of Lilo. 'It would be a shame to split up such a strong relationship. It would also be a shame to get ride of such a worthy opponent. Eventually we will have to destroy them…' Kioko lifts up Lilo's limp arm and slides the blue book under it. 'But for right now, we'll let them stay together.'

Kioko stands up and places his hands in his pockets; he walks down the hill to were Angel was waiting. She notices that he does not have the blue book. "What did you do with their book?" asked Angel curiously.

Kioko gave a sigh. "I decided to let them keep it." Said Kioko as he kept on walking towards the woods.

"You did what? Why are you letting them keep it, we won, it's our duty to burn their book." Said Angel in a shocked tone as she ran after her partner.

"Look at it this way Angel, by letting them keep their book we are allowing ourselves to have a worthy opponent. Eventually, yes we will burn their book but for now we let them stay together. After all you know how close they were."

Angel gave a sigh. "I don't know if I'll ever understand you humans, but I guess your right. We should let them have just a little more time together, and let them be separated after a noble fight. When their at full strength." Said Angel as she smiled.

"Now that's the Angel I know." Said Kioko as he smiled at her.

Angel just smiled back while blushing a little. The two of them disappear into the woods. A couple of hours pass by before Lilo finally begins to wake, the sun was now setting. Her eyes slowly opening and coming into focus. She shifted painfully, lifting her self up to a sitting position. She rubs her sore head for a few moments before her eyes shot open, suddenly realizing what had happened. She quickly looked to her left, where she knew Stitch had landed. She was expecting to see him gone, but to her surprise he was right where he had landed.

"Stitch… he's still here! But how?" said Lilo in shock. She suddenly feels something under her hand. She looks down to see the blue book under her hand. "The book… its still here! Kioko and Angel didn't burn it, but why? I thought for sure that they would."

Lilo suddenly heard Stitch groan, she looked over at him to see him slowly getting up. He was rubbing his head as he slowly opened his eyes. "I'm… still here?" said Stitch in a shocked town.

"Yeah, for some reason they didn't burn our book." Said Lilo. "Why do you think they did it?"

Stitch gives a sad sigh and shakes his head. "I don't know. I still can't believe that Angel turned on us. I thought we were friends." Said Stitch in a solemn voice.

Lilo crawls over to him and wraps her arms around him in a loving hug. "I don't think she wanted to attack us, but she is determined to win this tournament. And for her that means doing things she doesn't want to do. Maybe after this fight is over, you and her could be friends." Said Lilo comfortingly.

Stitch gave a sad sigh as he hugged Lilo back. "I guess your right Lilo. Maybe when this is all over we can all live happily." Said Stitch as he smiled.

"Yeah, maybe. Well, we should get going. Nani won't be happy when she sees us like this." Said Lilo as she stood up with Stitch and the spell book in her arms.

"Oh boy, I forgot all about her. She'll make this battle seem like a little tussle." Said Stitch with a moan.

The two of them finally made their way home, where they could finally rest after such a hectic day.

**Well, that's the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I'll have my next story up as soon as possible. Later.**


End file.
